Andrew Shaw
Andrew Shaw (born July 20, 1991 in Belleville, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for the Montreal Canadiens in the NHL. Junior Playing Career Shaw made his OHL debut with the Niagara IceDogs in a game on September 20, 2008 against the Ottawa 67's. He scored his first OHL goal in a game against the Plymouth Whalers. On November 14, 2008, he had his first assist in a game against the Kitchener Rangers at the Kitchener Memorial Auditorium Complex. Shaw had 17 points (eight goals and nine assists) overall in his OHL rookie season and ranked second on his team with 97 PIM in 56 regular-season tilts. On October 17, 2009, Shaw gained a goal and two assists making it his first career multi-point game in a game against the Sudbury Wolves. In a January 2, 2010 game at Sudbury, Shaw had his first career multi-goal game. He had 11 goals and 25 assists in 68 regular-season tilts. He ranked fifth on the team with 36 points and paced the team with 129 PIM, recording 4 PIM in five postseason appearances. Shaw had a season-best four assists in a September 15, 2010 game against the Guelph Storm. From October 14 to October 23, he had a point in six straight games with two goals and six assists and he also had points (four goals and two assists) in four straight games during the OHL playoffs. He also had three multi-goal games in 20 OHL postseason games in 2011. After the end of the season, he was honored as the OHL’s Hardest Working Player of the Year. During the season, Shaw led Owen Sound with 135 penalty minutes and ranked fifth on the team with a junior career-high 54 points. This season gave him junior career highs, with 54 points, 22 goals, 32 assists, 135 penalty minutes in 66 regular-season games. Shaw registered a junior-career best +17 plus/minus rating, led his team with 135 PIM, ranked third on his team with 10 goals and fourth with 17 points (10 goals and 7 assitsts) in 20 postseason appearances. He paced the attack with 53 PIM on the way to the OHL Championship, paced all skaters at the 2011 Memorial Cup with seven points (2 goals and 5 assist) in four games. Professional Playing Career Despite missing two consecutive drafts, Shaw was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 5th round (139th overall) of the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Shaw split time between the Chicago Blackhawks and their AHL associate the Rockford IceHogs in the 2011–2012 season. Shaw made his professional debut in an October 8, 2011 game against the Grand Rapids Griffins. In Rockford's 5–3 win against the Peoria Rivermen on October 9, 2011 at Carver Arena Shaw made an assist on the game-winning goal, his first professional career point. In Rockford's 6–4 win against the Peoria Rivermen on October 28, 2011 at Carver Arena, Shaw scored the first goal of his professional career. He had both the first multi-point game (one goal and two assists) and first shorthanded goal of his professional career in Rockford's 7–3 win over the Peoria Rivermen on November 25, 2011. In Rockford's 6–3 at-home victory over the Chicago Wolves on December 9, 2011, Shaw had the first multi-goal game of his professional career and he was named the #1 Star of the game. Shaw scored two goals in Rockford's 5–4 shootout loss to Grand Rapids Griffins on December 14 at Van Andel Arena. For the month of December, he totaled 8 goals-one assist-nine points. On January 3, 2012 Shaw signed a three-year entry level contract and he was recalled January 4, 2012 by Chicago to replace injured agitator Daniel Carcillo, his first career NHL recall. On January 5, 2012, Shaw made his NHL debut in a game against the Philadelphia Flyers, getting into a fight, with Zac Rinaldo, on the second shift, the first fight of his NHL career. He needed stitches, but later returned to score the first goal of his NHL career on his first shot of his first game against Ilya Bryzgalov. Shaw led the Blackhawks rookies with seven hits. He missed three postseason tilts (from April 17th to April 21st) due to suspension. From January 12th through January 18th, Shaw had goals in four straight games. During the lockout, Shaw played for the IceHogs. He served a six-game suspension after leaving the bench to join a fight on November 3, 2012. Four games after serving that suspension, Shaw received a one-game suspension for a boarding incident in a game against the Chicago Wolves. He scored a goal in each of the four games between these two suspensions. He had a goal and an assist in a 4-3 shootout win over the Lake Erie Monsters. Shaw returned to the Blackhawks when the NHL season resumed. He played in all 48 regular season games as the Blackhawks won the Presidents' Trophy and advanced to the Stanley Cup playoffs and, eventually, the Stanley Cup Finals. On June 12, 2013, Shaw had the game-winning tip-in of the opening game of the Finals to give the Blackhawks a 4–3 triple-overtime victory over the Boston Bruins. Minutes into the first period of the sixth (and final) game of the Finals, Shaw took a puck off Shawn Thornton's stick to his face. He fell to the ice and lay in a small pool of blood. Officials stopped the play and Shaw was helped to his feet and repaired in the dressing room. Shaw returned in the second period and hoisted the Stanley Cup with his wounds still partially bleeding. After the season was over, it was revealed that Shaw had a broken rib while playing in the Stanley Cup Finals. Shaw scored nine points and had 35 penalty minutes in the playoffs and helped Chicago win the Stanley Cup. On May 19, 2015, in the second overtime of game 2 of the Western Conference Finals, Shaw deliberately headbutted the puck into the Anaheim Ducks' net. The goal was waved off by the game's referees, but the Blackhawks eventually won the game after a goal was scored with 3:48 remaining in the third overtime period. On April 19, 2016, Shaw recorded one goal and two assists in a playoff game against the St. Louis Blues. Later in the same game, he shouted a homophobic slur towards a referee who had penalized him for interference. Shaw later apologized for the remarks. He also instigated a brawl after the final horn. The NHL suspended Shaw for one game and fined him $5,000. On June 24, 2016, Shaw was traded to the Montreal Canadiens during the 2016 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for two 2016 second-round picks. On June 27, 2016, he signed a six-year, $23.4 million contract with the team. Career Statistics Gallery youngandrewshaw.jpg|Childhood photo of Andrew Shaw youngshaw.jpg Shaw Niagara IceDogs.jpg|Andrew Shaw playing for the Niagara IceDogs Owen Sound Attack Shaw.jpg|Andrew Shaw playing for the Owen Sound Attack Ashaw nhl draft photo.jpg|2011 NHL Entry Draft Portrait Headshots andrew shaw 2011-12 season.jpg|2011-12 shaw rockford icehogs.jpg|Rockford IceHogs andrew shaw 2012-13 season.jpg|2012-13 andrew shaw 2013-14 season.jpg|2013-14 andrew shaw 2014-15 season.jpg|2014-15 andrewshaw2015-16 season.jpg|2015-16 2016-17.jpg|2016-17 (with the Montreal Canadiens) Category:Players Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1991 births Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:Centers Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:Rockford IceHogs